


Trust

by ZephyrWolffOfTheShire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Frustration, Implied Death, M/M, Nygmobblepot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire/pseuds/ZephyrWolffOfTheShire
Summary: Edward has finally cornered Oswald





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst. Teen for the implied death. Nygmobblepot is my favorite couple, but I wanted to make my first fic for them a bit on the darker side.
> 
> Not proofread/Beta'd so might have spelling errors or grammatical errors.

“I trusted you...” The silence was broken, but somehow it didn't make Oswald Cobblepot feel any better. His pale blue-green eyes watched the other man's face closely, waiting for a response. “I trusted you, Ed.”

“Don't call me that.” The other man hissed.

“Ed.”

“Stop it.” He closed his eyes for a moment, lips pursed. He seemed to take a few breaths before he opened them again and spoke in a quiet voice. “You trusted me? I trusted _you_ , Oswald.” The Riddler glared at him, his fingers curling into fists as he took a step forward. The gun in his hand never aimed far from Oswald's head. “I thought you were my best friend. And then you killed her…”

“I was your best friend! I killed her for your own good!” Oswald returned his glare haughtily. “I killed her so you could be free!”

“I loved her!”

“Only because she reminded you of _Kristen_!” He knew that was a low blow, but what could he say? He had a gun pointed at his head and he was angry… It was easy to lose his temper. “She looked like her, that's the only reason you loved her!” Edward stared at him, shock clear on his face. Oswald took a deep breath, staring down the barrel of that gun. “I loved you, Ed. I _still_ … love you. You shot me once… but I forgive you for that, Ed.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“ _Please_. Stop kidding yourself.” Oswald felt his eyes roll. “Do you think by becoming 'The Riddler' you can feel better about yourself?”

“I like who I am now.”

“Well, bully for you.” Oswald laughed dryly his tone heavy with sarcasm. He stepped forward to take a closer look at Edward's face. “I'm so glad that you're able to throw aside your past and be someone else.”

“I don't understand you, Oswald.” Edward sighed, lowering the gun just slightly to look at his old friend's face. “You were so jealous of Isabella… You had to resort to killing her. Why didn't you just...”

“Just what? Tell you the truth?” Another dry laugh escaped him as he stepped back. “I was going to. Rehearsed what I was going to say and everything. Do you want to know when I was going to tell you?” He smiled calmly. Edward's face showed intrigue for a moment. “I was going to tell you over dinner. The one that _you_ missed in order to hang out with your dear _Isabelle_.”

“Isabella!” Ed's face flashed with anger.

“Yes, yes, whatever.” Oswald sighed. “The point is you blew me off for _her_.”

“It wasn't my intention!” Edward's voice was louder than it had been previously. “I...Lost track of time.”

“Yeah, well… You left me sitting there, worried sick!” Oswald glared at him for a moment, expression hard as stone. “It's your fault…I… I was left alone.”

“You're the one that killed her.”

“Enough of this, Eddie.” Oswald sighed heavily. “If you want to kill me let's just get it over with. I'm unarmed, alone, and cornered. Just shoot me already. What are you waiting for? Time won't make it any easier.”

“Why didn't you tell me after that? After I came home?” The penguin wanted to laugh at the question but instead he just stared at the riddler. What was he supposed to say in response to that?

“If you remember, I did try.” Oswald looked down, hand gripping his cane tighter. “You were just so happy… After that... I couldn't ruin that...Rather I couldn't ruin the friendship we had.”

“But in the end you did, didn't you?”

“I...” He was right, of course. No matter how you looked at it Edward was right. He had ultimately taken away his happiness. Maybe if he'd just… let her live things would be different. Maybe he'd still have his best friend. But it was too late for that now. There was no going back to fix it. He sighed, drumming his fingers on his cane. “I did.” He admitted. “So get on with it then. Kill me. It's what you want, right?”

“One last question.”

“Fine.”

“That night… When Butch tried to kill me and you saved me… Were you thinking of kissing me? On that couch...” What kind of question was that? And why did he even want to know the answer? They both knew that Edward would never feel the same way about him as he did. He had spent many hours mulling that over, replaying the events from that day in his head. Before he shot him he'd told him he would never love him. Oswald thought he could live with that. Hell, he'd managed to thus far. Though, being shot… betrayed and abandoned… He had used that as an excuse to try and get rid of Edward. After all, the man was his weakness. He looked his former friend in the eyes, looking for some kind of hint as to what he was trying to get at. Those blue orbs betrayed nothing.

“I was.” He admitted, thought his tone was guarded and uncertain as if the very words themselves would cause him harm. “Why?”

“Why didn't you?” Ever so slowly the gun lowered a bit more and Edward watched his expression.

“Hardly seemed appropriate.” He couldn't admit that he'd been afraid of how the man would've reacted.

“ _Please_. I can tell when you're lying to me.” Edward hissed. Oswald sighed again.

“Fine.” He shifted his footing as he spoke, making his leg more comfortable. “I was afraid. You almost died for my sake, but I would've been broken if you'd reacted poorly. Isn't that everyone's fear? Being rejected by the person they love?” They fell into silence. A confused, awkward air fell over the room as they stared one another down. The gun had been raised again, but only just slightly. “What would you have done if I had, Ed?” The riddler still cringed when he was called by his name, but he seemed to ignore it in favor of his response.

“I...” He began slowly and methodically, seeming to weigh his options as he looked over Oswald. “I would have let you.” He finished. “I would have let you, gladly.” Oswald wanted to laugh and scream at the same time. Instead he stared at his old friend with a strange look on his face. “But you didn't… and here we are. Me trying to kill you, you trying to kill me. It's an endless game… but at some point… one of us has to win. And one of us has to lose.”

“Well, we all know who's in the lead right now.” The penguin stepped back, raising his cane just slightly to gesture at the man in front of him. “So let's end it, shall we? You've won.”

“I thought victory would feel…”

“Better? Happier?” Oswald laughed softly. “It's usually bittersweet.”

“I missed you the first time I killed you.”

“Well, you didn't technically kill me.”

“Right...” Edward laughed nervously, his brows pulling together. “I wonder if I'll miss you this time.”

“Well, guess we'll find out. Or...well, _you'll_ find out. I won't.” Oswald limped forward, closing the distance between them slowly. “I wish you didn't have to kill me. We were a good team.”

“Yes… A good team.” Edward sighed, looking his former comrade in the eye. “I am sorry, Oswald.”

“I know.” The penguin smiled, raising a hand to rest over one of Edward's. “I'm sorry too.” Oswald relaxed his shoulders. “A request before I die… if I may?”

“...Sure, Oswald...” Edward's brows pulled together once more. “Sure...”

“I missed my shot on that kiss. Let me make it up before I'm gone?”

“Sure...” Edward watched him for a moment, nodding cautiously and lowering the gun enough for Oswald to close the rest of the distance.

“Thanks.” Oswald sighed, moving to rest one hand on Edward's cheek. Slowly he leaned up, guiding the taller man's lips to his own. It was an uncertain, awkward kiss… But it was enough for him. He pulled back with a sigh, looking at Edward calmly. “See you on the other side.”

“Unlikely.” Edward stated, almost as if by habit.

“Pessimistic, Ed.”

“Sorry...” Edward sighed. “Well... Goodbye, Oswald.”

“Yes... Goodbye, Ed...”


End file.
